


Cougar & Plumber

by Axelex12



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Bathroom Sex, Blow Jobs, Cowgirl Position, Creampie, F/M, MILFs, Multiple Orgasms, Older Woman/Younger Man, One Shot, Penis In Vagina Sex, Sex Positions, Simultaneous Orgasm, Slice of Life, Vaginal Sex, Work, housewife, plumber
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:41:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27346009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Axelex12/pseuds/Axelex12
Summary: Housewife Taena Merryweather gets more than her ring out and the sink fixed.HispanicPlumber!Quentyn MartellHousewife!Taena Merryweather
Relationships: Quentyn Martell/Taena Merryweather
Kudos: 4





	Cougar & Plumber

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Azor_Stargaryen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azor_Stargaryen/gifts), [ronqueesha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ronqueesha/gifts), [R_TarStark](https://archiveofourown.org/users/R_TarStark/gifts).



What a shitty way to start the weekend!

She had had a hectic work week, and then the latest guy she had been seeing had been fucking around on her, not even having the balls to dump her in person, but over the phone.

Taena Merryweather was looking forward to the weekend, maybe going to a club or two that night. She needed to cut loose and relax.

Even if she was a forty something woman, she still had the sex drive of a teenager and usually slept with mostly younger men.

Not long ago, Taena had met her last boyfriend, Aurane Waters, the one that dumped her over the phone. He had been twenty four.

But her plans for tonight didn't include meeting any men, just to have a couple of drinks and dancing, not letting her latest failed relationship get to her.

Then again, maybe it wouldn't be a bad idea from now on just to bring guys over for a quick, impersonal fuck now and then, nothing more.

Taena showered, put in her diaphragm (a force of habit), and dried her dark hair.

She had taken off her jewelry before she had cleaned the house that morning; now as she had gone to brush her hair once it was dried, she had bumped her favorite ring, sending it down the sink drain pipe before she could grab it.

"Shit!" she said. "Can any other fucking thing go wrong this week?"

Now the only thing she could do call the plumber, who would likely charge her through the nose to get the damn ring out.

Oh well, the sink was slow to empty anyway when she used it; maybe the asshole could fix that problem too while he was at it.

Throwing on a sweater and running pants with nothing underneath, Taena began thumbing through the yellow pages, hoping she could find one that is able to show up on such short notice, and on a Saturday to boot.

Somehow, she had gotten lucky on the first place she'd called. Quentyn Martell introduced himself, saying he could be there in half an hour.

Taena wondered if he had been in need of business to be able to come out that soon on a weekend.

Quentyn. Taena figured he was probably Hispanic, and likely some older grunt that would be under the sink with a beer belly hanging below his shirt and his ass crack peeking out of his work pants.

Not her idea of sexy, but if he found her ring and fixed the sink before she would be getting ready to go out later, what did she care?

She was shocked at what she did see when the doorbell rang and she had peered through the to find a handsome man with dark features and near-black hair carrying a tool box.

He had to be at least twenty seven, and the jeans and T-shirt he wore failed to conceal his well-built frame.

"Quentyn Martell, right?" Taena asked as she answered the door.

"Yes, senora. I come to fix the sink. You lose something in the pipe?"

"Yes, my favorite ring, which happened to be my late mother's engagement ring. And there is the case that water goes down slow whenever I use that sink anyway. It's been like that for weeks, and I haven't had time to call a plumber until now."

"I'll see what I can do," he nodded.

She led him back into the bathroom. He had his case of tools in his hand, spying the sink and got down his knees, not wasting a moment getting to work.

Well, at least he isn't a goof off, she thought to herself. Not to mention he has a great ass. No crack showing, though, but that was okay.

It hadn't been long before Quentyn beckoned her over with a smile to look at what he had in his hand.

As Taena down to see that he had indeed found her ring, she had also noticed him glancing at the sight of her 38D breasts that were peeking over the top of her sweater.

She thanked him graciously and cheerfully and he had gone back to work, working on the sink pipe as she watched.

It didn't take long before he was done with that, much to her amazement and delight.

Talk about lucking out, she thought. Too bad he couldn't hang around longer, but being a Saturday, she was probably going to get a giant bill for all this as it was, and Quentyn appeared to be the type that didn't waste any time when it came to working.

What the hell; she could always fantasize about him later if she hadn't found anyone to bring home from one of the clubs to fuck that night.

At least the vibrator didn't screw around on her and dump her over the phone.

Taena could see his cock outlined in his jeans as he sneaked glimpses of her chest through her tight sweater.

While he handed her the bill for his services, Taena didn't let on that she had been looking 'down there' or that she'd seen him glancing at her breasts.

"Quentyn?"

"Yeah, senora?"

"Isn't this a bit much for just getting my ring out of the drain pipe and looking at it for the short time you were here?" Taena asked as she looked over the bill, leaning forward a little more to let him get a better look at her cleavage.

"You had a lot of hair stuck in your sink drainpipe," he said, trying to keep his eyes off her tits, but failing miserably. "That needed taken care of or you'd have a lot of problems. That's why your water went down slow."

"Well, in that case, I won't complain," she said, smiling at Quentyn. "I guess that explains it. Thank you for your trouble, especially on a Saturday. I must have kept you away from home with my stupidity."

"No problema, senora," he nodded. "It's been a slow day and I liked your company."

"And I would certainly like to show my appreciation for you fixing that and finding my ring. Outside of paying you, of course," Taena said, happily writing him a check.

He smiled; not only pleased to have a customer that was so nice and appreciative, but also incredibly sexy.

As he moved forward and "accidentally" brushed against her breasts, Quentyn couldn't help but wonder why there was no husband around and felt a stirring in his jeans.

"I also liked that you didn't waste too time," she said, handing him the check and that she knew exactly what was on his mind when he had brushed against her tits.

"I like to get my job done, and done right," he nodded.

"I also like to make sure you know I am a very satisfied customer," Taena added, absentmindedly stroking his bulge before she realized what she had done.

"Oh my God, Quentyn; I am so sorry," she said hurriedly, feeling her face get warm with embarrassment.

"Think nothing of it, senora. I'd like to make sure you are very satisfied. Your man gone for the day?"

"Now that is what I call good customer service," she said with a wicked smile. " And there is no man to worry about, by the way. So tell me what you like, Quentyn, besides plumbing."

"I like a lot of things, but not to be forward, do you give head? My girl won't go down on me. She says it's 'dirty.'"

"Well, let me show you a woman that doesn't mind being dirty," she said huskily.

Taena then kneeled down and unzipped his jeans, pleased to find he had nothing on under them, and freed his aching member, which had to be at least eight to nine inches.

What a bonus, she thought. Who would have thought she would luck out with a plumber that was not only young and hot, but also had a big dick?

Taena gripped his manhood with both hands, placing her tongue to the tip and began a slow circling dance around it, licking her way down his shaft and back up again.

She removed one hand and began to stroke it slowly at first, grasping Quentyn's balls in her other hand and massaging them until he began to squirm.

Going down on his cock, she took it all the way into her mouth and began sucking on it, bobbing her head back and forth, as Quentyn was watching his cock move in and out of her wet mouth.

She sucked in as much of his long, thick cock that she could without choking and could feel him pulsating in her mouth.

Quentyn placed his hands on each side of her head and began to pump in and out of her mouth, groaning loudly as he fucked Taena's face.

"Mmmmm baby, you're so big," Taena purred. "I bet it will feel just as good in my pussy as it does in my mouth."

By now his knees were going weak and he was having a hard time standing up as she went up and down on his cock like a wild woman.

She took him all the way in down to his balls, playing with them while she was sucking him like a vacuum cleaner.

It was all Quentyn could do not to cum at that moment; he grabbed Taena's hair and pulled her off of his cock.

A few more minutes of that mind-blowing blow job, and he would have shot off in her mouth. And he wasn't finished with her yet.

"Give yourself to me, baby," he panted, pulling her up. "I want to be inside you."

Nodding, she stripped off her clothes and hopped up on the counter beside the bathroom sink, giving Quentyn a good look at her full, sexy body.

"There is something else I would really like done while you're here," she purred.

"And what would that be? After that hot ass blow job, baby, you can have anything you like."

"Fuck me right here, right now."

"On the bathroom counter?"

"Yes," Taena said, opening her legs wide and leaned back toward the mirror. "Put that nice big dick inside me and fuck my brains out!"

Quentyn leaned forward, shoving his entire length into her. Taena gave out a gasp as her pussy muscles gripped the sides of his cock like a vise as they fucked and passionately kissed, their tongues probing each other's mouths.

They fucked right there in the bathroom for a least twenty minutes, Taena would cum at least twice if not more during the entire time.

Quentyn felt her pussy quake and contract and flood his cock with her orgasms, gasping for air each time she came.

He was driving his rod into her at a steady, hard pace, their respective moans bouncing off the bathroom walls as Quentyn glanced in the mirror from time to time, not missing a stroke.

"Do you like watching us fuck?" she purred. "Does seeing us in the mirror while we go at it turn you on, baby?"

He grunted in response, driving himself deeper inside her.

Quentyn then put his arms under her knees and pulled her legs back toward her head, feverishly fucking her, each stroke getting harder and harder.

Soon they were both uttering dirty words at each other before he felt her body quiver again.

"Oh God, Quentyn!" Taena cried as she came. "Fuck me!"

After at least twenty minutes, he couldn't hold back any longer.

Quentyn pumped into her at a rough, high-velocity pace; this time for his own release.

Taena could almost see the muscles in his ass contract with each steady stroke as Quentyn fucked her right there on the counter beside the sink.

"I'm getting close, baby," he said, his breathing became harder. "I'm going to cum."

"Cum in me," she whispered. "I want to feel you cum, Quentyn."

His body stiffened and he exploded; streams of his hot spunk shot inside of her with each contraction of his body as he howled in ecstasy.

When the last shot of semen had passed into her cunt, they held each other for several minutes before his cock totally softened he pulled out slowly.

"Don't worry about the bill," Quentyn smiled, tearing up the check once he had finished with her and dressed. "This one is on me."

Taena was still naked and catching her breath on the counter long after he had gone.

She felt his cum dripping down her thighs when she finally had the strength to slide off the counter and get into the shower to clean up for that night's action.

At least now she knew who to call when she had any more 'plumbing' problems, sinks or otherwise...

**Author's Note:**

> Leave Kudos.


End file.
